


Hello, Gorgeous

by obsessivefangirl



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, M/M, Sexyness, i dunno, lol, quality tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivefangirl/pseuds/obsessivefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jim drags Sebastian out clubbing to get his 'tired clubber eyes' for Jim from IT before he meets Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Gorgeous

Around them strobe lighting flashed, turning the mass of dancing people red. The deafening music blared out from the many speakers lining the club’s walls. Sebastian stood leaning against the bar, watching Jim as he danced in between the throng of bodies rocking to the beat of the music. When the criminal had invited him out on a date this wasn’t what the sniper’d had in mind. Taking another swig of the whisky he’d bought a couple of minutes earlier from the barely legal bartender, he huffed out a breath of air in frustration.

Jim was having the time of his life. His hips swaying and hands tangled in his own hair as men and woman pressed up against him. Letting out a sigh of elation, he threw his head back, adrenaline coursing through his veins as the music quickened. Giggling as he felt some explorative hands tickling along his thigh. “Uh, uh, no!” He chided loudly over the music, his own hand slapping down to push whoever was touching him away. “Tonight I’m taken.”

Although the person, a young woman in her twenties with long blonde hair, couldn’t hear exactly what Jim was saying she understood the gist of his words and moved off to find another partner. Seb who’d been watching smiled in relief before pushing away from the bar with one final long gulp of the whisky, the alcohol burning as it slid down his dry throat.

Forcing his way through the crowd of intoxicated youth, Sebastian came up behind Jim, shaking his head at the enthusiastic movements of his employer’s small body. The criminal loved to dance, and he was good at it, unlike Sebastian. Still the sniper was willing to try to join in if only to stake his claim on the beautiful man.

“Hello, Gorgeous.” He said, his lips brushing against Jim’s ear as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man from behind. Pulling the criminal tight up against his own body, Jim’s back pressed to his chest and his arse rubbing teasingly against the sniper as he rocked sideways.

The psychopath grinned, watching as several eyes turned towards them; some dark and lustful others disgusted at their public show. He didn’t bother to respond, instead he just continued to dance, pushing his hips back into the elder man until he felt him grow hard.

The sniper’s eyes were wide open, his pupil’s blown wide as he started to move, judging the swaying of his body by the criminal’s movements, completely oblivious to the music and the people staring at them. Leaning down he mouthed his way along Jim’s shoulder, his coarse hands running along the other man’s sides, his hips, his stomach… lower.

Naughty, naughty… Jim thought himself with a breathy laugh as he offered his neck up to Sebastian’s lips and teeth. He was going to enjoy the next few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick prompt. However I might extend it a little bit... tell me what you think in the comments :)


End file.
